Brody Morgan
Brody Morgan, also known as Bart Lee, is the brother of Justin Morgan, Tori Morgan and Mason Morgan. He's also the oldest half-brother of Raffy Morrison. He's a chef who works in Brisbane, Queensland before moving to Summer Bay. He mentioned to Evelyn McGuire that he used help his mother, Kate in the kitchen, which made him become a chef. Backstory Brody was born as Bart Lee, to Koby and Kate Lee. Seven years before he and his siblings, Jack (Justin), Tessa (Tori) and Michael (Mason) moved to Summer Bay, Koby and Kate were murdered by Ranae Turner, Blaine Varden and Kevin "Spike" Lowe, who are still threatening him and his family. The Lees goes under witness protection by the police and were given new identities for protection and goes under as the Morgans, and Bart becomes Brody Morgan. Before being in witness protection, Brody had a girlfriend, but she left him for a girl, realising that she's a lesbian. Storylines Brody and his two brothers, Justin and Mason Morgan were driving on the road of Yabbie Creek to Summer Bay, and their car almost crashed into Martin Ashford's, which leads Ash and Justin into a fight. But Brody stops the fight and the brothers move on. They bump into Ash again and their sister, Tori Morgan introduced her brothers to Ash and Alf Stewart. Brody went to the Diner with Mason and meets the owner Leah Patterson-Baker, Brody insults Leah's food in front of her face, she became offended and tells Brody and Mason to get out of the Diner. That night, Tori found out from Mason about Brody's insults about Leah's food and was angry at him for claiming insults. Brody befriended with Phoebe Nicholson who slept with Justin the night before and Brody made her breakfast. A week later, when Angelo's was in trouble, Brody steps in during service. After Phoebe watched him run through service, she offered him a job as a new chef for Angelo's and Brody accepts the job. On his first day at work, Brody stops a fight between Mason and Justin, and was angry at his brothers starting a fight on his first day at work. Later, Brody apologized to Phoebe for Mason's behaviour. When the chef at Angelo's walks out, Brody steps in to help Phoebe throughout service. Phoebe was impressed by Brody's skills and she offers him a job, which he accepts. On his first day at work, Brody stops a fight between Mason and Justin. Brody buys Angelo's, and he and Phoebe come up with plans to give Angelo's a makeover and a new name. Brody renames the restaurant Salt. Brody was then followed by Spike Lowe (Jason Montgomery), who followed him by car, Brody then reports it to his siblings that he's been followed. When the Morgan's learn their lives are in danger, they are forced to leave Summer Bay. Brody is initially reluctant to go, Brody left Phoebe in charge of Salt as he went into hiding with his siblings. The family are held hostage by Blaine Varden, who reveals that their mother died to protect Justin. Brody suffers a head injury after he is pushed down an embankment by Spike and is taken to hospital, where he eventually regains consciousness. Soon, Brody was discharged from hospital and works at Salt again. Brody was told by Tori that Justin knew who killed their parents and Brody angrily kicked Justin out of the restaurant. He was angry at Phoebe for letting Justin stay at her place then lashes at her when she mentioned Justin's name and threatens to fire her. Brody began to suspect that Mason has quickly moved on from his ex, Lara Adams and start to have feelings for Evelyn McGuire and tells Mason not to start a new relationship with Evie. Brody was invited to go to a flying trip to a vineyard for Tori's birthday by Duncan Stewart (Benedict Wall), with Evie, Mason, Tori, Irene Roberts, Leah and Billie Ashford, but during the flight, Brody and everyone passed out and the plane crashed in the desert. But Brody was missing and was separated from his family and friends. Brody became dehyrated and his vision became hallucinated when he sees his deceased mother, Kate Lee at the beach. While hiking in hallucinated, Brody takes all his clothes off and jumps off a cliff, injuring himself. Tori, Nate, Justin and Duncan found him and bring him to the hospital. Brody's heart stopped during surgery, but Brody's heart beats again and he recovers. Brody decided to grow a veggie patch at the farmhouse for the restaurant, and asked Evie to help him. They talked about family and they muck around, by throwing soil at each other. Brody told Evie that today was great and they should do it again sometimes, which Evie agrees. Mason overheard their conversation while coming to see Evie, mistakenly thought Evie and Brody slept together. Mason attacks Brody, but grabbing his neck and shove him to the fridge, but Evie and Brody told Mason that nothing happened. At a volleyball event, Brody meets Jeannie Woods, who is a friend of Evie's and Brody became attached to her. Brody was annoyed that Matt Page also likes Jeannie too. Brody offers Jeannie a job at Salt and they flirt. At the end of work, Jeannie kiss Brody on the cheek, and Brody attempts to kiss her, but she pushes him, and he tells her to leave. Jeannie lost her job, but Brody offers her to come back and gave her a box of strawberries. She kisses him and they start a relationship. Brody and Jeannie went on their first date, but Jeannie told him that her parents kicked her out of the house and Jeannie stays with Brody. But the next day, Jeannie's father, Randall Woods came in the house and confronts Brody. But Randall calms down and thanked Brody being a good friend to Jeannie. That night, Randall tells Brody to stay away from Jeannie as he and Jeannie's mother are doomsday preppers. Brody and Jeannie agrees to date in secret. However, Jeannie and Brody end things and Jeannie left her job at Salt for another job in Yabbie Creek and left. In 2017, Brody struggles to make a new menu for the restaurant and buys drugs from Lena Ascot (Felicity McKay). Brody soon became addicted to drugs and buys more from Lena and her accompanist, William Zannis (Caleb Alloway). Brody began to lie to his siblings and friends about his drug addiction and he shouts and puts Raffy in danger. Brody tries to sell Raffy's necklace for drugs from a pawn shop, and the owner asked him for $10, and Brody gets aggressive and trashes the stock and runs off as the police pursues him and hijacks a car with Scarlett Snow, who took him to her house, where she knocks him out and ties him up. He later leaves with Zannis. Brody moves out and move in with Scarlett, but he ransacks her house, and broke into her safe box and stole her $10,000 and her golden bracelet. Brody befriended with Ziggy Astoni after he helped her hide from her father, Ben Astoni. He bumps into Ziggy again, when she moved to Summer Bay with her family. When Ziggy was not happy when her new home, she decided to return to the city to her boyfriend Jarrod, and asked Brody to take her back to the city, which he agrees. He drops her off, but returns after Ziggy called him to pick her up. Brody and Ziggy's relationship became close as they spend more time together, and they share a kiss. But Ziggy's parents Ben and Maggie Astoni disapproves of Ziggy and Brody seeing each other as they found out that Brody is a drug addict. However, Ziggy rejects Brody's affections. Brody and Mason got involved in a car accident and Mason was badly injured and Tori blames Brody for Mason's accident. Ziggy came to see Brody at the hospital but he tells her to leave. Brody decided to go to rehab to recover from his drug addiction and says goodbye to his family and Ziggy, who kisses him goodbye. Brody later tells Justin that he's been seeing ghost visions of their parents. Trivia * Brody is compared to Heath Braxton. * Brody's portrayer, Jackson Heywood also portayed Lachie Cladwell on the show in 2009.